Whose face?
by Abbeldy
Summary: What happens after the series ended. A Chris-Lore story. It gets a little dark in Chapter 6, but goes back to being happy! I like a little drama thats all. I do not own any thing related to the Gilmore Girls. Please please please review!
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai looked around her. The song "Bad Day" was playing in her head and she was sure as hell having one. The Inn was booked to full capacity and she was going insane. There was a Romance Writer's convention happening in Hartford and of course, the authors had found the Inn "charming", "a little plot of heaven" and "perfect for my next story's locale". It was filled with chatter from them about how great love was and how everyone needed someone. She really wanted to throw something at them. Her face was frozen in a smile while everything was so pink and love like around her.

She had a string of failed relationships and with two people with whom she had given it multiple shots! Argh! She was sick of it. Sick of needing a relationship. She was single and reveled in it, except she didn't. She loved having that someone who she could call when she was bored, someone she could crib, blame for having a bad hair day or buy something for cause she knew he would like it. She had to get out of the Inn because putting her head into an oven seemed more appealing as the seconds ticked.

She ran into the kitchen and told Sookie that she was taking off. Sookie knew that the convention was getting to her so she waved her off and went back to creating her strawberry treat.

Lorelai went home and took a shower and played "Bad Day" on the player and sung along with her powerhouse voice. After her shower, she played the Guys and Dolls soundtrack. She had fallen in love with it after she and Rory had seen it on Broadway. Lauren Graham sure as hell could sing! She also thought she spotted Matthew Perry in the audience. They made a cute couple. Oh there was the romantic thought again! What was happening to her? She didn't want to become this bitter, horrible woman. The doorbell rang and she saw Skip, the mailman, waiting patiently for her. She wished Paul Anka would go after his shoes like any good dog should. She opened the door.

"Hi Skip!"

"Hey Lorelai. Please sign here." He said handing her a package.

"Ooh! It's from Rory!! Thanks Skip!"

"Have a nice day!"

She closed the door ripping the package open. She felt bad that this was the one good thing in her day. It was a book about finding love and had a CD to go with it. She laughed so much that she got a catch in her tummy. She picked up the phone and dialed. After three rings, Rory picked up the phone.

"Hey mom!!"

"Finding love? Gee. So nice to know that your kid has oh so much faith in you that she sends a help book."

"Mom! That is the funniest ever. My friend Jaycee found it in a store and passed it along to me and I sent it to you. You have to listen to the CD even if you don't read the book."

"Wow! First it's the romance book, and now I learn that it's THIRD hand? Nice Rory."

"Oh come on!!! Just listen to it. I promise you'll thank me. So how are you? And how are our wonderful writers?"

"Oh they were saved by Michel when I almost clobbered them with a lamp. They are all about love, love and love. Did I mention love? So irritating to a single girl!"

"Aw! That sucks. How are things with Luke?"

"Um, I think it's getting better you know? We really, really gave it a shot the second time round after you left. But I guess it's just something that doesn't work. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. So there is no hurt?"

"No there isn't. But there is awkwardness. I'm hoping that will pass. I think it will."

"I hope so too. But I'm glad you aren't hurting."

"Thanks hun. So… How is California?"

"Oh um… it's fine. All good."

"Rory. What aren't you telling me?

"Nothing. I'm not telling you nothing."

"Kid. I'm the one who gave birth to you. What are you not telling me?"

"How can I ever forget? Fine. I saw dad. He's in San Francisco on business but he's probably in the airport now to catch a plane back."

"Oh ok. See… That wasn't bad. Why were you not going to tell me about that? Babe, your dad and I will always be friends. Best friends. You can tell me about him whenever. I'll be happy to hear it."

"Ok. I wont not tell you from now on. Uh mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go now. I'll all you later?"

"Ok! Bye babe!"

"Bye!"

Lorelai hung up the phone and shook her head. Chris still confused her. Still put butterflies in her stomach. Hearing his name or anything about her still made her warm and gave her goosebumps. She sighed and looked at the book. She stopped the Guys and Dolls CD and put in the CD from the book grinning. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

It started with a man's voice going "You want it? You can have it. And not compromised, stifling, soul-killing love, but open, honest, life-affirming love. But how do you get it? How do you get this love?"

Lorelai laughed so hard that she startled Paul Anka who growled and barked.

"Oh paul Anka, I'm sorry. But Rory was right. This is funny."

The phone rung and she lowered the volume and went to answer it.

"Lorelai Gilmore's house of love. How may I help you?"

"Lorelai?"

"Mom! Hi!"

"Must you answer the phone with inane messages? Can you not answer like a regular person?"

"No mom. I can't. I thought we had already established that. Now you are calling because?"

"Well, your father is being honoured for is work in the Insurance business for all his work in New York on Friday. And Rory will be there and so will Christopher and his offspring. I was wondering if you will also be there as I need to RSVP."

"Gigi mom."

"Lorelai, I have no time for your jokes. Talking to me in a made up language will only make me upset. And you do not want that."

"Mom! Chris's daughter is called Gigi. And yes, I'll be there. Anything else?"

"No. Goodbye Lorelai. I shall call you on Thursday and we shall make the travel plans"

"Yes mother. We shall talk on Thursday. Bye!"

She hung up the phone in a huff. Again she felt things when her mother mentioned Chris's name. What was it with that man? She thought it was over. Nothing more.

She went to the CD player and turned up the volume. Then she took the book, sat on the couch and began to flip it. She laughed at the various "exercises" in the book. She looked up and concentrated what the loser on the CD was saying.

"Story time. I had a friend -- let's call him Phillip -- who couldn't make up his mind

amongst three different women that he liked. I developed a test for him...and for you."

"Wait a minute! Maybe that's it. I need a woman."

"Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long? Do you see her face? Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of loneliness? Do you see her face? When you travel, who would make your travels more enjoyable? Do you see her face? When you're in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see her face? When something wonderful happens in your life -- a promotion at work, a successful refinancing -- who do you want to share the news with? Do you see her face? Whose face appears to you, my friend? Whose face?"

"Oh my God. Chris. Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai looked at the phone. His name hadn't shown up on the display for months. Suddenly, the tape said whose face, she thought Chris and here he was calling. It was too much. She pressed the green phone icon and held the cell phone to her ear.

"Hi Chris."

"Hey Lor! Is this a bad time?"

"No no! Of course not. Um.. Where are you calling from?"

"Oh from Boston. I have a business meeting there and then I go to New York. Which is what I called about."

"Yeah.. My mother just called saying you were going to be in New York for my dad's thing"

"Uh, I said I'd try. Actually I wanted to clear it with you. I wanted to see Rory and so does Gigi so I thought this would be perfect. But if you aren't ok with it, I'll plan something else."

"No Chris. It's fine. Really. I'm happy you're coming."

"Ok. So… How are things with Luke?'

"Oh. I thought Rory would have told you. We broke up. For good."

"Wow. Ok. I'm sorry… No Gigi you cannot have the Nutella. Gigi! Come back here! Sorry Lor I have to go."

"Ah! The consequences of having a five year old! Good luck"

"Haha! Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye Chris! See you soon"

She put her cell phone down. The call made it permanent. She was going to see Chris. She was completely in love with him. She didn't know who she was trying to kid with Luke. He was just a very good friend. It was Chris who got her a hundred percent. Who knew what she needed in a relationship. Who was, let's face it, beyond perfect for her.

She suddenly had a horrifying thought! What if he had someone… With dimples! And perfect teeth and straight hair and Blonde! That was her worst nightmare. She needed to calm down. Take a deep breath. She had things to do.

First she needed to get rid of the love book. It had done its job but it was only as her ghost that she would tell Rory about what had happened. She went to the player and removed the CD and put it back in the book. Then she took the book and put it under the couch. There. That ought to take care of it. Now for the bigger dilemma… She needed to find something fantastic to wear.

***

Rory was excited but very, very apprehensive. She couldn't wait to see her dad and her sister but was so not looking forward to her mom and her dad in the same room. She knew that her mom still had feelings for her dad. She could hear it in the way she talked about how they would always be best friends. She didn't know what to feel. She had been back and forth and stuck between a 23 year long on and off relationship. She decided to just give up. If they wanted to get back together, they could. They were going to leave her out of it. That was something she would make sure they did.

She went to catch her flight out to New York and crossed her fingers.

***

Chris was nervous and excited. Ever since Lorelai had told him that she had broken it off with Luke for good, he couldn't stop thinking. He knew he had rushed things with them. With their marriage. He held told Gigi to take the window seat while he stowed away his bags. He also helped an old lady with hers and smiled when she said thanks.

He was so unsure but deep down he was sure of her and him. He didn't know how to explain it. They had both made big mistakes, but he felt that all the crap was behind them. She was finished with Luke. He understood the need for her to give it a final shot with him. But he hoped she was willing to give it a shot with him. All through their relationship and he was always instigating things, always chasing her, always sure. This time, he would back off. Let her do the chasing. Let her want this, be sure of them. All he would do was allow himself to be caught.

***

Lorelai couldn't believe she had let her mother talk her into driving down to the City. Just the two of them. How had this happened? When had this happened? Was she in such a daze? Wow! She needed to get a grip!

"Lorelai you have to take exit 47."

"I know mom! I've driven to New Your before as shocking as that may be."

"Fine Lorelai. I will not speak. I will not say anything for the rest of my life. Will that be ok with you?"

"Aargh! Mom! You can talk but stop picking on little things!"

"May I cough? Sneeze? Yawn? Or will that offend you? Perhaps I should just stop breathing"

"Let me know when you are done will you?"

She pushed the accelerator and they reached New York finally. They checked into the Trump Tower as nothing else would do for Emily Gilmore. She didn't know if Chris was in the city yet, but she pulled out the phone to call Rory.

"Can you not wait till you are in your room Lorelai? Must you use that infernal device in the lobby and have everyone be privy to your conversation?"

Lorelai put her phone away and took a deep breath.

"Mom! Why don't you go up to the room, I'll finish here and then maybe you can get a nice massage?"

"Why thank you Lorelai. That would be a lovely idea."

Emily went up to her room while Lorelai turned to the receptionist.

"Hi! Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh that's fine. I overheard you saying massage, would you like to book it now? We have a very good Thai masseuse."

"Oh that would be fantastic. Now can you arrange to have someone drug my mother also?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. The Thai masseuse sounds good. Please book her for the 230 slot?"

"Thank you for staying with us. Please enjoy your stay and let us know if you need anything"

"Ok bye!"

"Have a wonderful day!"

Oh boy! She picked up her phone and called Rory.

"Heyyy!! Where are you?"

"Mommy! I missed you! I'm in the city, but a hotel I can afford! I'm guessing you just got here?"

"Yeah I did. And I'm starving. Meet me for lunchies?"

"Um… Yeah sure! There is this place called Orange Peel. It's French cuisine and very nice."

"Oh yeah!!! Doesn't that actress Beth Donald eat there a lot? With her friend Summer Robinson?"

"Yeah she does… How do you know this?"

"People Magazine babe! Read it. Love it."

"Wow! Who needs to read that, when I have you! What else do you know?"

"Um… Alyssa Stewart has supposedly signed a deal with Matthew Perry for his directorial debut and I can't think of anything else. When I remember I'll let you know."

"Ok… Mom, leave now."

"Oh ok! See you there in a bit!"

"See ya!"

Lorelai hung up, went outside, called for a taxi and got in. Reaching Orange Peel, she went inside only to find Rory, Gigi and Chris at the table looking at her.

"Hey mom! So dad and Gigi decided to join in for Lunch. Beth is Gigi's favourite actress."

"I love Beth Donald. I saw her in We Will Rock You. Daddy took me to see it."

"Hey Gigi! Well I hope we see her here then. Hi Chris!"

"Hi Lor. I really hope you don't mind us crashing"

"Oh I always love a good crash. It's better with a Porsche though"

Lorelai smiled and tried to calm her thudding heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai took her seat at the table and looked at her menu. She could feel both Rory and Chris looking at her, gauging her reaction. She fought inwardly to calm herself down and just pick a drink. All she could see were swirling colours and letters.

It was really frightening for her because she had never felt anything of this intensity before. Not even with Chris earlier. She mumbled a curse at that love book and really didn't know how to approach this. She didn't know if Chris was remotely interested, didn't even want to think about Rory's reaction to this and honestly wasn't sure if she was ok with finally settling on "the one."

Rory looked at her mom, who was beet red, taking shallow breaths and just staring at her menu. She didn't know what she was feeling and was honestly worried about her mom. She was quite sure it was because her dad was there and she felt very, very guilty for putting her mom through this. She knew they were over, but she didn't know there was this much tension between them. She pulled out her phone to text her and glanced at her dad.

Chris was looking at Lorelai closely. He saw the red face, the pounding heart and he smelt that sweet perfume she used. Fracas by Robert something or the other. He knew because they had picked up a bunch of bottles from that perfumery in Paris. He wasn't sure if it was because she hated him or maybe, just maybe because she liked him. He really wanted her to like him, maybe this was it. He heard her say something like "effing book" but he wasn't sure and he didn't know what a book had to do with this. She may have said "effing cook" because boy, were there choices on the menu.

All their thoughts were interrupted when the waiter came to take their order for the drinks. Gigi wanted a coke, Rory ordered a white wine, Lorelai asked for a Garnet Slip while Chris settled on Jack Daniels. Once that was done, the menus were taken away and Lorelai had to look up.

She took a stabilizing breath and looked at them with a wide smile.

"Why are you smiling so much Aunt Lorelai? Are you very happy?" Gigi asked.

This made the whole table laugh and it broke the ice. There were some uses to having a seven year old at a table.

"Lore, I must say that smile was truly ghastly. You looked like the clown from Mickie's 5th birthday party!"

"Who's birthday? When?"

"When we were 5! You remember Mickie. That annoying girl with the red hair.."

".. and no teeth. Yeah I remember. Oh God! I can never smile like that! Rory, I swear if you ever met that clown, you'd think Madame Tousaads scary wax display is a joke! He was nutso!"

"Really? Well thank you guys for not making me meet any mickie-esqe people. I have had a lovely clown-free childhood."

"Yeah thank you also!" Gigi piped in, determined not to be left out.

"You're welcome guys. Gigi, do you see Beth anywhere?"

"No daddy. If I see her, I promise to squeal."

They laughed and the waiter brought their drinks with the food menu.

Lorelai tried her drink "Oh this is sooooo good."

"Mom! There is Gigi at the table!"

Lorelai looked at Chris sheepishly and grinned. Chris grinned back and Lorelai felt like there was a marching band inside her.

"Oh to be chastised by your own daughter. Lorelai really. What has happened to you?"

Lorelai threw her napkin at Chris, again completely forgetting about Gigi, only remembering when there was bread on her face.

"I forgot." Was all Lorelai had to say. The rest of the time was spent with the Gilmore girls sipping their drinks while Chris tried to calm Gigi down. He shot Lorelai a dirty look and she pouted in apology. Chris didn't know if he wanted to smirk at Lorelai or kiss that pout. He decided on the latter and on impulse just leaned in and kissed her. In front of his daughters.

"It asked for a kiss" was all he said.

Rory gasped and was ready to step in between them if things got ugly. She knew it could get ugly. She was shocked when all Lorelai did was smile a deep, contented smile and was distracted with Gigi pouting and asking her daddy to kiss her also, which he happily obliged. Rory was so confused and upset. She couldn't believe that her mom was doing that thing where she runs to Chris after each relationship again. She had just ended things with Luke, and sure as hell, he didn't need this kind of heartache in his life.

Lorelai was beyond happy. Chris obviously felt the same way about her or he wouldn't have kissed her. Full on the lips! In front of his daughters. Their daughters. She knew Rory was upset, but she was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to tell Rory that this was it. It was Chris or no one else.

When the waiter came by, they needed another 2 minutes because no one had looked at the menu. They then chose where Gigi was having chicken, Rory was having a salad and some fish, Chris wanted some fish also while Lorelai decided to go with Gnocchi. They placed their orders and waited for the food to come. Rory was furiously texting and Lorelai knew it was to her. Chris looked at Lorelai looking a little worried and reached under the table to hold her hand.

Lorelai nearly jumped when she felt Chris's hand brushing hers and got the text at the same time. She held his hand and checked her text. Rory had used some very choice words and language while warning her to be careful with her dad. Both ways. Lorelai smiled and texted back three words – It's for real. She squeezed his hand and nudged Rory with her leg as a show of friendship. Rory smiled an nudged back, except kicking Chris. Chris went "What the.." and kicked Rory back. Soon the whole family was kicking under the table.

Lorelai though could only focus on one thing. The feeling of Chris's hand holding hers.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only after the meal did Lorelai think about what had happened. They always had the little-more-than-friends thing going for them and she questioned it. Was she reading too much into this? Was this what she wanted or did she want this so much, that she was pulling off a Chris, where her vision was so big, and so clear, that it was all she saw. She wished she knew where Rory was on this. She would have loved to get another person's view.

The kiss at the restaurant was short, but it felt like it had a lot in it. Just the way he held her bottom lip, for what seemed like a nano-second and a lifetime at the same time, reinforced what she thought. But she was so scared. She had never really taken the lead and this was huge. She understood what Chris felt when they got married, what she didn't allow herself to feel.

She thought about all this on the cab ride back to the hotel. She hoped her mother would still be with the masseuse. She really could not deal with an Emily Gilmore confrontation right now. She got back to the hotel at 3:15 and went to her room. She just lay back on the fluffy bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know how many minutes passed, but she could hear her mother getting louder and louder.

"I don't know where she went Richard. If I did, would I hide it from you? What will I have to gain?"

"I don't know Emily. You so often leave me out of everything."

"Oh really? Like what? What have I oh-so-purposely left out?"

"Well, let's see now. Oh yes! You failed to mention that my granddaughter is going to be here. Along with Christopher, his offspring and Lorelai. I was under the impression that it was just going to be you here."

"Gigi."

"Emily. I am tired. I do not have time for these little mind games you are so fond of."

"Christopher's offspring is called Gigi. And from next time I shall relate everything that goes on in my life to you Richard. See, now, I am doing this thing called breathing. It helps me live."

"Emily, must you be so dramatic?"

"One minute please. I need to find my key. Or card. Or whatever they call this thing."

She waved the key card in front of Richard's face and slid it in the slot before pushing the door open.

'Oh God! Lorelai! You gave me a start. What are you doing here? Sitting on the bed like that."

"Hello Lorelai. It is good to see you."

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Did you like your massage?"

" Oh! That lady is very good. You should try it."

"Okay! Bye mom. Bye dad. I'll see you later!"

"Lorelai! Come here for one minute."

Lorelai just took the opportunity and ran away before they could question her about lunch. She went out and got into the nearest McDonalds. She ordered fries and called Sookie. She needed to talk to someone.

"Hello?"

"Sookie! Hi! It's me!"

"Lorelai! Everything is fine with the Inn. You really don't have to worry and call and check in. Michel and I are fine. Both alive with all limbs intact."

"Honey? That's what you do. You call the Inn in a panic. I called because I needed my best friend."

"Oh. Oh! Ok. I'm here. I'm the best friend. And you need me and I'm here. Talk to me."

"Uh! Is everything alright there Sook? You sound a little tense."

"No no. Everything is fine. Totally fine. Absolutely fine."

"Okay. That's good to know. So, here is my thing."

"Yes, your thing. Your thing."

"I kissed Chris. Well he kissed me. Then I prolonged the kiss, so I kissed him. But he held on, so he kissed me. We kissed..... Sookie?"

" YOU KISSED CHRISTOPHER??????"

" Sookie! Shhhh! And yes. He kissed me. I kissed him. We kissed!"

"Where?"

" At lunch. At Orange Peel. We were there with Rory and Gigi."

"Oh no. Did Rory see?"

"Yeah she did. We kissed in front of her."

"What did she say?"

"I haven't talked to her about this yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared Sookie."

"You're scared? Of what?"

"Of feeling this way, of making the same mistakes, of not having her approve. She is the one person who's opinion matters."

"She'll be fine Lorelai. But you have to tell her."

"I Know. Thank you Sookie. I have to go now and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Lorelai"

"Bye Sook. Thanks for listening"

"No problem"

Lorelai hung up the phone. She felt better. She had spoken to someone and everything was alright. She finished up her fires and decided to go take a walk at Central Park. As she was there, she spotted this old lady with a beautiful German Sheppard.

"Hi! Is he yours?"

"Why yes. Her name is Hanna and she is as gentle as they come."

Lorelai bent forward and pet the dog.

"Would you like me to take her for a walk? Just round the circle and back?"

"Oh that would be lovely. These old legs weren't what they used to be and I tire a lot."

"Ok, you just rest up and I'll be right back with her. Come on Hanna! Let's go walkie-by.

Lorelai took Hanna and suddenly missed Paul Anka. She hoped he was having a good time with Sookie and the kids. She liked walking dogs. It was peaceful and she had her thoughts to herself and some company at the same time. Almost therapeutic. As she was walking, she saw a honey-nuts cart and stopped to buy some. The leash was relaxed in her hand and then suddenly there was a yank and she was on the ground! Hanna was after a poodle and Lorelai was holding on with all her might!

She saw a pair of legs and the pressure was lessened. She looked up into green eyes she had known all her life and heard the sound that cheered her up and embarrassed her. Chris's howling laughter. He had Hanna in one hand and the other was extended to help Lorelai up. Beet red, she accepted the arm and stood up, dusting off her backside.

"I never thought I'd see you here in the Park, and on your ass, well. That's pretty much made my day."

"Shut up Chris! Oh God this is embarrassing."

"Aw. Don't worry. Not to many people saw that. Though you lost your nuts. Buy some more. I';; hold the dog."

"Her name is Hanna and thanks."

Lorelai bought her nuts and went to sit on a bench. As she walked forward, Chris called out to her.

"Hey wait. You still have some mud on your.. behind."

"Oh jeez." Lorelai started to dust it off, when Chris held her hand and started dusting it off also. This felt strange to Lorelai, but very, very pleasant. She then decided not to sit, but finish the round and give Hanna back to her owner. She had other things to do now.

After handing Hanna back to the old lady, Lorelai looked at Chris to see if he had any plans.

"So Lore, what do you want to do in the big city of New York? What sights interest you?"

"Um... The Statue of Liberty, Times Square, Broadway, The Upper East Side, SoHo and mostly your hotel room."

Once she said that, she really wanted to take it back. It had just come out and she didn't know if Chris was up for it yet.

"My hotel room huh? Well, we better start with that then."

He leaned it and gave her a long, long kiss that only was a hint of things to come. He linked her hand with his and they walked towards the hotel he was staying at.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai and Chris argued and chatted about The Bangles, U2, Metallica, The Answer Man, The Proposal, Snakes on a Plane and Proust. Lorelai had actually read the first twenty pages of Swan's Way. Most of all, they argued and laughed about Robbie Williams. The walked and then took a subway and then walked some more. The street was vaguely familiar and as they walked through the hotel door, she suddenly halted.

"No! No! No! Chris!! This cannot be where you are staying!!"

"But it is! Why? The Trump Tower is a very nice hotel Lore. Cushy beds and fluffy pillows!"

"But this is where I am…."

"Christopher! What a surprise!"

"Why hello Christopher! It's nice to see you here."

"Emily! Richard! Wow. Um, this is a surprise! Hello. And Congratulations."

"This is why I said no, no, no."

"Why thank you Christopher. Is your daughter here? Emily, what did you say her name was?"

"It's Gigi. And no she isn't. her nanny took her to the zoo."

"Oh ok. You are coming tomorrow aren't you Christopher?"

"Of course Emily. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well, that's good then. Richard and I were just heading out to the Metropolitan Museum. Why don't you and Lorelai join us?"

" Uh.. I don't know mom. Modern art isn't really my thing. Or Chris's."

"Well, what do you plan on doing now then?"

"Oh, I don't know mom. Line dancing, visiting a gay bar, listening to a hot man play good music, U2 special concert?"

"Really Lorelai. You are just like Richard at times. Your sense of humour rears its ugly head at the oddest of times."

"Why thank you Emily. You praise is duly noted and shall be reciprocated."

"See what I mean?"

"Ok. Mom, lets go to the Met."

Lorelai was bored stiff. The guide droned on and on and on about some squiggly lines and how they represented the artist's world view. What a load of crap honestly. Jeez. Chris clucked at her and she grinned at him.

"Either you are having disapproving thoughts or you are thinking about what may have been at the Trump. Both are inappropriate you know?"

"What if I'm thinking about what can be in the loo of the Met?"

"Lorelai Gilmore! You dirty, dirty girl!"

"Who's dirty?"

"Oh, the um, kid with the jam hands mom."

"My God! Where? Those pests shouldn't be allowed here."

Lorelai winked at Chris and finally the excruciating tour was over and they all went back to the hotel. Richard announced that he was tired and he went upstairs and Emily followed him.

Lorelai looked at Chris and blushed. She hated that she blushed, but was also happy because she knew that he now knew what she was thinking.

"The loo huh? I didn't know that. Interesting."

"Well, there are a lot of places. Not just the loo."

"Do I know of any places?"

"Yeah you do. Some. I'm still a woman of mystery though."

"Of course you are. That's my favourite part."

"Really? I should not tell you things more often then."

Just as he leaned in, his phone rang.

"Sally! Hi.. Uh huh. Yes. Ok. Right. See you in a few then."

"That was Gigi's nanny. Guess who got tired of the zoo?"

"Aw. My parents, your kid, the world. Wow."

"I know! I'll make it up to you. With apple pie and fries!"

"And whipped cream?"

"Good night Lore!"

"Good night Chris!"

Lorelai went upstairs and called Rory. She still hadn't spoken to her about all this. As she dialed her number, she went through what she was going to tell her. She then hung up. She thought about all the times they had hooked up. She remembered her parent's balcony after the family reunion fiasco. She grinned when she remembered Rory's curtsey. Then she remembered the debutante ball. She still didn't know how she survived the Godliness that Chris was. He cleaned up so well and she remembered feeling incredibly crushed when he told her about Sherry. Then there was Sookie's wedding. That was when she thought that "this is it." But when that didn't happen, it was one of the hardest times of her life.

The part where she felt the most let down was when her dad was in the hospital and Chris wasn't there. Even when she needed him the most. She didn't think she could ever get over that. But she wondered if he could get over her holding back, her not telling him about Luke's letter. She also wondered if two people who were so damaged, so cynical could live happy. Maybe they could. But was she really willing to risk it all again and put herself out there? Ugh! So many hard questions. She decided to call Rory even if it was just to hang out.

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Hi mom. What's up?

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to say hi. You busy?"

"Um…"

"Rory?"

"Who was that?"

"Oh no one mom."

"How does Mr. Nobody say Rory?"

"Uh…"

"Is it Logan?"

"Mom.."

"Rory! Is it?"

"Yeah it is. I'm sorry I lied. I got nervous. I'm not getting married. But we are giving it another run. We have been talking for a while now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's ok. Just don't do it again. Now you owe me dinner and gossip."

"Most definitely. How about day after?"

"Sounds good. Just…"

"Just what mom?"

"Nothing. Just I love you ok?"

"Love you too mom. Thanks for being supportive."

"That's what I'm here for. Bye Rory."

"Bye mom."

Lorelai hung up and sighed. She didn't know when her world went wrong! She was doubting Chris, the man she loved with an intensity that shook her and now, her daughter was back with the man who wanted to marry her, and she knew about this! Rory and Logan were heading towards marriage and Rory knew this! Oh wow! Her mother would be in seventh heaven. She decided to just let it all go and took a book, a glass of port and tucked herself into bed. Chris was right. The bed was cushy and the pillows were fluffy. This was a good hotel.

Before she knew it, she was being awakened by incessant knocking at the door. What the hell was going on outside! She opened the door, only to be swept off her feet by Chris in a soul searing kiss. She suddenly knew that if Rory felt even half of what she was feeling, then she shouldn't run.

Chris picked her up and literally threw her on the bed and soon joined her in the buff. What followed was a very, very pleasant night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Lorelai was woken up by Chris at 4am. He slowly started nibbling on her earlobe till she woke up and squealed. He looked at her and grinned.

"Chris! My God! What time is it?"

"About 4am." He continued nibbling on her ear. Lorelai giggled and turned her face to kiss him. He felt so good and rock solid. Clearly he had been working out.

"And why are we awake at 4am?"

"Cause I have to leave, unless you want your mom to know what's happening."

"I feel like we are sixteen again. Where is your Offspring Tee?"

"I left it behind. I thought Metallica might get offended."

"Good call. Mmmm. This is nice"

"Yes. But I gotta go Lore. I'll see you at breakfast with the kids."

"Ok."

Chris pulled his clothes on and left shutting the door softly behind him. Lorelai rolled over and slept some more. She was awakened by her cell phone buzzing under her pillow. She looked at it with bleary eyes and it was Rory.

"Hi!"

"Hey mom. Did I wake you? I'm so sorry. Go back to sleep!"

"No no. Tell me. I'm up. What can I do for you?"

"Um, so I was wondering if you can ask Grandma if Logan can also come for Grandpa's thing today. Before breakfast and let me know? Cause then I'll plan accordingly."

"Wow. Big favour. And yeah I'll ask her. And text you back. All hidden."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you for breakfast though. With or without Logan."

"Ok babe. See you."

Lorelai hung up and clambered out of bed. She took a quick shower and dressed. She went outside her room to see her mother walking out with her father.

"Mom! Could I have a word?"

"Yes Lorelai? What is it?"

"Um.. so, you know Rory."

"Why yes, I have a faint recollection of her. What about her?"

"Well, she um, asked if she, um, could.."

"I don't have all day Lorelai. We are already late for breakfast."

"Yeah by like 3 seconds. Anyway, I wanted to know if it would be ok for Rory to bring a guest to dad's thing today."

"A guest?"

"Yeah. You know.. Logan."

"Logan Huntzberger? Are they back together?"

"Yeah mom. That's what it looks like. So can she?"

"Of course! Please let her know that she is welcome to bring him. Will he be joining us for breakfast?"

"Yeah I think so. I'll let her know now ok?"

"Sure. This is very good news."

"Um. Ok mom."

"Lorelai. You will be happy for this girl and you will not do anything to sabotage this relationship just because you are not happy about it."

"Mom. When have I ever said or done anything like that. I resent the fact that you think I would ever do anything like that. I am not you mother."

"You have made that amply clear."

"I have to go. I have to call Rory."

"Hey! Good morning. Time for breakfast?"

"Yes Christopher. Will you please make sure that Lorelai calms down and bring her? Rory and Logan are joining us."

"Logan?"

"Yes. They are together now."

"Uh.. Lore? You want to go down? I'll see you in a bit Emily."

Chris ran after Lorelai. She was near tears and she just didn't want to see anyone. She brushed Chris off telling him to call Rory and give her the all-clear. She then slammed the door shut and went back to bed. How had it gone from the most amazing night to the worst thing. She needed something. Her dose of People, US Weekly, something. She got up and put on her jacket and walked out. Chris was there and he looked at her quite concerned.

"It's nothing. Just a crappy Emily morning. Go down with Gigi and I'll join you guys in a bit. I'm just running out for a bit."

"Yeah sure. You want me to come with you?"

"No. This will give me time to clear my head."

She kissed him and ran out. The warm sun fell on her face and she felt right again. God, she loved the sun as much as the snow. She looked down the street and spotted a magazine man on the other side. She walked fast towards him because she wanted to be back before Rory and Logan got to the hotel. As she walked, she looked up to see if the weather would hold. She glanced at the green signal, which told her it was ok to cross and walked quickly. Suddenly she heard the screeching of wheels, the police sirens and the next thing she heard was the sickening crunch of metal breaking bone.

Rory walked into the hotel with Logan's hand in hers.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this Ace!"

She grinned at him. Everything was almost perfect. Her mom and dad were together. She knew this. And she and Logan were back. Just the way it was supposed to be. They walked into the breakfast room and found the table, where her grandparents and her dad and sister were waiting.

"Rory!!! I'm so glad you're here! We can have toast and jam for breakfast. Daddy said so and there are four kinds of jam!"

"Hey Gigi! Yeah jam and toast sounds amazing! Hi dad! Grandma, Grandpa. This is nice! Are you excited about today Grandpa?"

"Rory! No interviewing your grandfather. Come sit. Hello Logan. It's good to see you."

"Hello Emily. Richard. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Logan."

"Um… dad? Where's mom?"

"Oh she just went out for a bit. She should be here any minute now."

"Oh ok. People magazine?"

"And US Weekly I think."

"What is this? What is People magazine?"

"Oh it's a gossip magazine Grandma. All celebrities, but they do some really nice human interest stories also."

"Oh for heavens sake. I wish for once she could just be on time."

Rory's phone rings and glancing apologetically, she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Rory Gilmore."

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"What? How? When? Oh my god! Will she be ok? Where is it? Oh my God!! I'll be right there."

She put down the phone, white as a sheet and looked at her father.

"Mom was in an accident. It's bad. She is at Columbia Presbyterian."

"What? Rory? Rory? Look at me dammit! Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Rory felt like fainting. She didn't know what to do. The shock of it hadn't even sunk in. Suddenly she felt like she was being dragged. Someone put her in something and she sat somewhere. A car she thought. She remembered when her mom first got the jeep and she sat in a car for the first time. It was so big. This one seemed small. Like she was being crushed.

Soon they were out in the light again. In front of a building. She felt someone squeeze her hand. She still wasn't sure what was going on. Suddenly, the smell of the hospital invaded her senses and she snapped. Her legs couldn't hold her upright anymore. She buckled and let out a keening wail. She cried, but no tears would come. It was almost as if she was beyond everything. Beyond feeling anything but extreme pain. She didn't think she could open her eyes. She just sat on the floor and sobbed while she heard someone ask for Lorelai Gilmore.

Chris turned back when he heard a crash and saw his daughter crumple onto the floor and sob hysterically. He took a step to go to her, but Logan told him to find out what was happening and he too sunk to the floor to hold Rory. He turned around and went to the desk.

"May I help you sir?" The lady asked, with her eyes looking at his daughter.

"Lorelai Gilmore. I need to know where she is."

"Take a seat sir. I'll let you know when I find out."

"Look lady. I need to know where the hell Lorelai Gilmore is. I am hanging on by a very, very thin thread and it's taking everything I have not to snap. You will tell me where she is and you will tell me now." Chris's voice had never risen so high before. Never had he been the screamer. He was panicked beyond reason and all he wanted was his Lorelai.

The lady typed something into the computer and told him Lorelai was in surgery and that the doctor would come out in a bit once he was informed that the family was here.

Chris took big gulping breaths and turned around. He looked at Emily's crying face, Richard's etched with worry and finally at his daughter's. She now was hyperventilating. His kneed made a thudding noise as he sunk to the floor and let it go. He held Rory and sobbed like he had never cried in his life.

It was like another world for Lorelai. She couldn't feel a thing. She didn't know where she was. She remembered the car coming at her. She remembered flying over it. Suddenly she was glad she wore her good underwear. She giggled. She looked around and found herself in a room with stacks of dvds, junk food and candy. She then looked down, where the scene was grisly at best. People in white coats with steel things poked, prodded and cut her up. It was like an orchestra of beeping, with the many machines telling them if she was ok.

Suddenly there was a flat screech, where she saw the car again and she looked at the choice she had. She could go towards the car or towards the dvd's and the twizzlers. She knew it was time to make her decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelai couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel the pain, the angst, the love. She looked at herself again and looked back to the DVDs. Something was missing. She looked at all the marshmallow and thought that Rory would love it here. Rory! That was what was missing. In that instant she knew that if she stayed here, she would never see her daughter, she would never add to the scrapbook she was making, never taste Sookie's pumpkin soup, never drink Luke's coffee, never fight with her mother. Never hold Chris's hand. She needed to go back. She was scared. Sacred of the pain. She took a deep breath and though "Rory and Chris owed her big time!"

She suddenly could feel the pain. Her legs were excruciating, her head felt like it could explode, there was a stinging pain in her abdomen like nothing she had ever felt before. She wanted to scream, get away from the people causing the pain and go back to the happy place with the DVDs and the candy. She made the wrong choice. She couldn't think. The noise was deafening. The screeching, people shouting, the beeping and most of all her breathing. She didn't know what to do. It felt like days and months and years that she was on that "bed" and had been hearing the noises, feeling the pain. She just wanted out.

Rory felt drained. She felt like she didn't have anything more to give. All she wanted was her mom and for the images and the memories to stop. She saw her laughing face when she opened her eyes, her smile when she closed them. She was everywhere, but not with her. She wondered how long it had been since her world collapsed. She looked at her dad. His tear streaked face. He just stared at the floor. He had been that way for a long time. She looked at Logan watching her. Her sweet Logan, who stayed by her and held her when she couldn't hold herself anymore.

"Hey Ace. How are you? You want anything? Coffee?"

"No. Thanks. What's the time? How long has it been?"

"It's 6:30 in the evening. So a little over 10 hours."

"10 hours!? Wow. Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I dunno Ace. Let me go find out what's happening."

Logan went over and kissed Rory's forehead. His heart broke for her. He didn't know what to do and prayed, like he had never before for Lorelai. He hoped she would make it.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Lorelai Gilmore's family?"

"Yes. I am Emily Gilmore, her mother. How is she? Who are you? What can you tell me?"

"Ma'am I am . I am a part of the team that's operating on your daughter. She has a badly broken leg, some abdominal bleeding and a concussion in her head. We have repaired her stomach and liver, and I have inserted a rod in her left leg. As of now, there is nothing seriously wrong with her head. She lost a lot of blood, but she should make a full recovery."

"She'll make a full recovery? Dad? Did you hear that? Mom's going to be ok. Og God! Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. They are closing her up and you can see her one at a time sometime soon. A nurse will come and get you."

"Dr. Torres, I am Richard Gilmore. I'd like to know who was on the team that operated on my daughter."

"Uh, sure sir. There was Dr. Bailey, Chief Webber and me. The neuron consult was Dr. Shepherd."

"Ok. Thank you very much. You'll let us know when we can see her?"

"Yes of course sir. Just a little bit more. I know you all must be very anxious."

"That does not describe the panic we are feeling right now Doctor. Thank you for coming out and letting us know."

"Sure."

"Well, she will be fine. Now excuse me, I must find out all I can about these doctors that she mentioned."

Chris sat there looking blank. He was so grateful that Lorelai was going to be ok. He couldn't wait to see her. He was going to hold on to her and never, ever let her go.

"Excuse me, you may visit Ms. Gilmore now. But only one at a time please."

"You go on Rory. You go see her. I'll be right back."

"You sure Grandma?"

"Yes absolutely. She is your mother. I'll wait for Richard."

"Okay."

Emily went to the bathroom, checked to see if there was anyone else in the other stalls, and when she found them empty, she went and cried. She cried in pain, in relief. She had to get it out. No one understood what it was like, when she heard that Lorelai was in the hospital and was critical. All she could remember were the words they had before breakfast. She couldn't believe how close she had come to losing her daughter. She had lived through the most harrowing 10 hours of her life. A mother isn't supposed to see her daughter in pain. It just wasn't right. She was so glad it was over and that Lorelai was ok.

Richard went in search of a computer. Basically he had to get away from everyone. It was his fault. If he hadn't insisted on having this thing in new York, none of this would have happened. Lorelai wouldn't be in pain. She wouldn't be in the hospital. He should have had it in the Country Club like they had planned all along. It was his fault and he was going to hell for it.

Rory stepped into her mom's room. It was bare with white walls, a picture of a sunflower, there was a TV and then the bed with the spotless white sheets. Rory couldn't contain the hysterical laughter that came bubbling forth. This was surreal. She couldn't believe this was happening. She looked at her mom. She was pale and her freckles stood out against the white sheets. She looked peaceful. Rory brushed her hand over Lorelai's hair and immediately drew her hand away when her eyelids fluttered.

"Mom? Mom you waking up?"

There was no response. It was too still. Too medical. She needed to go do something. There had to be some colour.

"I'll be right back ok?"

She ran out and met her dad.

"Dad, I'm just going out for a bit. I need to get some stuff for mom. Just hang out here with Logan ok? Don't go in and don't let Grandma and Grandpa go in either. Just till I'm back."

"Ok honey. Does she look ok though?"

"She will. I'll be right back."

Rory kissed Logan on her way out and went to the Rite-Aid she found around the corner. Once there, she picked up some soft toys, some candy, some cookies, a couple of Hannah Montana posters, some files with pretty pictures, some with animals, magazines, flowers and some sticky tape.

She got back to the hospital with the bags, smiled at her dad and her grandparents who looked at her puzzled. She went into her mom's room and put up the posters and the files, arranged the candy and the food. Arranged the magazines haphazardly and put the daises in a vase by the window. Now it looked like her mom's room. She looked around making a mental note to bring her some coloured bed spreads. She looked in her bag, found some blush and lip gloss, which she put on her mom. Now she was ready for visitors.

Rory went outside and told her dad to go in now. Chris said that he wanted to see her last and that her Grandparents to go in.

Emily Gilmore had the shock of her life when she want into the room, but knew that this is what her daughter would have liked. Richard liked the Hannah Montana poster and picked up a bag of twizzlers to chew on. He knew that his daughter would have gotten a kick out of seeing him eat this abnormal food.

She looked good. Emily could see where Rory had added some blush and some colour to her lips. She looked normal, like she was sleeping. They said hello to her and went out to give some time for Chris to come and see her.

Chris went in and grinned when he saw the room. It was Lorelai's room and he made a mental note to get her some other bed sheets. He sat on the corner of her bed and looked at her. She looked beautiful and he was glad she was going to be ok. He squeezed her hand and she opened her eyes.

"Chris?"

"Lore! Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car. Where's Rory?"

"She's outside. I'm so glad you're ok. You have no idea how scary these last few hours were."

"I think I might have some idea. Hey. Get our kid in here.'

"Yeah sure."

Chris walked over and kissed her.

"Mmm. Strawberry?"

"I think that's Rory's."

"Oh god! Ok we are getting you your lip gloss immediately. Stat. Ugh"

Lorelai chuckled quietly. She had definitely made the right choice by coming back. She looked at the Hannah Montana poster.

"Hello Hannah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Um, So I slipped a little and used some Grey's Anatomy :P But this is it. Only the names and Lorelai gets discharged in this chapter and Grey's all gone! Hope you like the story so far, please review!**

Rory was nervous. She had rushed to her mom's room when her dad told her she was awake and asking for her. Suddenly, she couldn't make it through the door. She knew her mm was alright, but there was something about the fact that the person she loved most in the world was in pain and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to see her mom in pain. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hi mom!"

"Rory! Hey! See what they've got me strapped in? bend my knees and I might as well be giving birth!"

"Gross mom! But I have to say you do look funny."

"Thanks. Always knew I could count on you to make me feel better." Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her very worried daughter.

"Jokes apart mom, how do you feel? Can I get you anything?"

"Oh I'm ok kid. Thanks for the strawberry lip gloss. Your dad didn't appreciate it though. Um, how do I look?"

"A little pale, but otherwise decent."

"Thanks. And thanks for all this. The posters, the food and the zines."

"Mom. What else would you like?"

"Um, some cool sheets?"

"I'm on that. Some music?"

"Oh yes please. The usual. U2, Bangles."

"Got it. Next?"

"Discharge papers? As soon as possible at least?"

"I'll see what I can do. Mom, Grandma and Grandpa would.."

"Yeah. Send them in!"

"Ok. I'll be back with your stuff."

"Thank you!"

Rory went out. That wasn't so bad. She knew her mum was in pain, but she did look ridiculous strapped up like that. She wondered what the recovery period was for her legs. She found her grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Mom's asking for you guys."

"How is she Rory? Please tell me the truth."

"She's ok Grandma. Really."

"Is she in pain?"

"A little I think, but they gave her something for that."

"Alright. Come on Richard. Lets go see her."

Emily and Richard made their way down the hall towards their daughter's room.

"Hey dad! Want to run some errands with me?"

"Yes. Most definitely. What kind of errands?"

"Oh some linen and CD shopping. Logan? You coming too?"

"Um, you go ahead Ace. I have some stuff I need to catch up on."

"Oh yeah of course. Thanks so much for staying."

"Of course Rory! You don't have to thank me! It's what I'm here for. I'll take off now. You'll call me if there's anything?"

"Yeah." She hugged Logan tightly and whispered something in his ear.

"Bye Christopher."

"Goodbye Logan. Thank you for coming."

Logan left and Rory and her dad made their way to find some linens.

Emily slowly pushed the door open and peeked into Lorelai's room.

"Hi mom! Come on in. Hey dad!"

"Hello Lorelai. How do you feel?"

"Like I want some pie."

"Lorelai! You are in a hospital. Seriously wounded and you want pie?"

"Relax mom. I was kidding. Somewhat. Anyway, thank you guys for being here. Dad, I'm so sorry you had to miss your shindig."

"Lorelai, you have nothing to apologise for. If anyone must apologise it should be me."

"Dad! What are you saying? If anyone should apologise it should be that, that moron who hit me."

"Thank you Lorelai. I have to go make some phone calls regarding your insurance. And I shall find out when you can go home."

"Oh thanks dad. That would be great."

Richard left the room in search of a nurse who could tell him who to ask for the discharge information.

"Hi mom. Come sit." Lorelai tapped the right side of her bed. Emily nodded and sat on the chair next to her.

"Mom, you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. How are you? Can I get you anything? Are you comfortable? Would you like another pillow? I'll get you another pillow. I'll be right back.

"Mom! Sit down. What's wrong? I'm fine. I'll be as good as new soon."

"Oh god Lorelai! I could never, ever forgive myself if something had happened to you. I am so sorry for what I said to you."

"Which time?"

Emily looked at her daughter with tears streaming down her face. Lorelai was very alarmed. She didn't like seeing her always strong mother cry.

"Mom. Relax. It's fine. Nothing happened. And it was just a stupid fight…. Mom? Listen to me. I know you love me. We have arguments, but every mother and daughter has them. You are not to feel bad about this, you understand me?"

"Lorelai. I truly am sorry. I hope you know that I love you very much and I really am proud of you."

"Ok. Now lets get married? Or the equivalent of getting married for a mother and daughter."

"What?"

"Well, we did declare our feelings quite passionately. Now mom, you need to get down on one knee and ask me to be your daughter. And my ring must be a pink diamond, just like JLOs."

"Really Lorelai, your sense of humour is just like your father's. It rear's its head at the oddest of times. Now let me get you a pillow?"

"Ok mom. Another pillow sounds great. Thanks."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

When Emily got back, Lorelai had fallen asleep. She brushed her hair off her face and kissed her forehead. She was truly lucky to have a daughter like Lorelai, no matter what anyone said.

Chris and Rory returned with the brightest linens and a whole stack of CDs. They ran into Richard who told them that Lorelai would be discharged in 2 days. Emily came out to hear the happy news and she told them that Lorelai was sleeping and that the doctors would give her a mild sedative to help her through the night. Chris took the linen in to change the sheets.

Chris opened the door and saw that Lorelai was awake, but drowsy.

"Hey! We got fun linen!"

"Oh yay! So many colours!! My favourite is Purple! I like how it sounds.. puuurrrrrrppplllee"

"You are so stoned!"

"Am not. I'm pebbled." Lorelai burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles while Chris changed what sheets he could without disturbing her.

"You would make a good maid. But you'd look funny in a maid's uniform."

"Uh huh. Hey, my pebbled Lore?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to give us a real go? After you are better?"

"I want to give us a real go nowwwwww."

"Me too, but it would be better if you could walk down the aisle and not be wheeled down it, don't you think?"

"The aisle? Like married?'

"Yup. This time with family. Here."

"Hmmm.. I want a better proposal, with a ring. Though I have to now pick between you and my mother. She asked me to be her daughter you know? But she didn't get down on one knee. So if you get down on one knee, I might just choose you."

"Uh, ok. Let's do this when you're home?"

"With pop tarts?"

"Sure! With pop tarts and marshmallows."

"Ok! I'm feeling sleepy."

"I know babe. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Ok."

Chris kissed her goodnight and sank into the sofa at the other end of the room and he too drifted off into a happy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Ok I need reviews people. Please tell me if I'm writing ok ******** Thanks!**

Disclaimer – I don't own any thing to do with GG except the box set!

Emily was rushing around ordering a nurse to make sure the prescriptions were in order, that the doctors were talking to Richard, on the phone with the maids making sure Lorelai's room was ready, making sure there was appropriate recovery food in the house and a million other things. Richard was on the phone talking about insurance and making sure her check-out papers were ok. Logan was organizing transport outside while Chris attempted to pack her room. Lorelai was on the bed, watching her man's butt as he stretched to take a Hannah Montana poster down. She was interrupted by her daughter who also sat on the bed.

"What about some glitter?"

"Oh we definitely want it to be shiny. It needs to go with my clothes!"

"Okay!"

Rory went about sprinkling some gold glitter on the shirt of the girl she had taken two days to draw on her mom's cast. She had the right leg while Gigi had the other. Her left leg was a mix of flowers, butterflies and was an incurable pink. Rory wanted to make the leg she had as sophisticated as possible, which she knew wasn't likely simply because of who Lorelai was. As she blew the extra glitter off, Gigi came into the room.

"Hey Auntie Lorelai! Are you ready to go home?"

"Am I ever! I can wait to show off your beautiful drawings to my friends in Stars Hollow! Especially Michel!"

"It is sooo pretty isn't it? I like Rory's picture also. But Rory, you have to decorate the whoooole cast!"

"I know G. But I have 12 weeks to finish!"

"Yeah. Aunite Lorelai? How come Rory's cast stays for 12 weeks, but mine only for 4?"

"Oh that's cause the mean car really hurt Rory's leg, but knew that you were going to be in charge of this leg, so it didn't hurt it so badly."

"Man Lore, you suck at talking to kids!"

"Hey! When I want your opinion I'll ask for it. God I cannot wait to see my room and watch my TV and eat fries! Never thought I'd say this, but I'm so sick of pudding!"

"Well Lorelai, all set?"

"Hey mom! Yeah I'm good to go, but I don't think Rory's said bye to the spot behind my bed."

"Mom!"

"Well, lets be off then. Come on Gigi. The nice nurse will help Lorelai onto the wheelchair and the ambulance can take her. We shall ride in the Jaguar."

"Okay. Will Rory be coming with us?"

"Uh, I have to stay in New York. I'll see you guys next weekend though!"

"Okay."

"We'll see you and Chris back at the house."

"Mom! Wait! House? Like your house?"

"Why of course Lorelai! You didn't think I'd let you go back to that tent you call a house did you?"

"Um, lets see now… yes I did! Mom, no offense, but I am not going to stay with you! I'm going back to my tent!"

"Lorelai, you can't be serious! You are coming to my house, and you are going to live with your father and me till you get better! Chris also agreed!"

"WHAT? You agreed to this? No. I am going back to my house. You cannot make me live with you mom!"

"Lorelai, stop behaving like you are 4. You will live with me till the casts can come off. You cannot even move for heaven's sake."

Lorelai pouted and cursed all the way to the ambulance, where she was wheeled up and Chris got in with her.

"We'll see you at home and do not rile at that poor man."

"Bye mom!"

She turned her flashing eyes at Chris who put up his hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry Lore. But I think it's a good idea. At least for a week."

"A week? A WEEK??? Why? What's happening in a week?"

"Well, it's going to take me that long to pull Gigi out of school, enroll her at Star's Hollow, make sure I get a desk job in Hartford and move my stuff from Boston to your house."

"Oh. A week. Sounds good. I guess I can live with Them for a week. God! A week."

"Take a deep breath. Why don't you nap a little. I love the way you talk to Gigi by the way. And Emily seems to have taken to her well."

"Oh you better watch out. Soon it will be cotillions and bows and dresses with tulle for that little girl."

"You know, I think Gigi may be into that kind of thing. But we'll limit it."

"You better! Or I'll make sure I ruin that kid if it's the last thing I do."

"Thanks for every thing Lore."

"What everything? I should be the one thanking you. You are an amazing man you know that?"

"Well, it just so happens… Ow! Ow Lore Ow! Stop that!"

Lorelai stopped throwing whatever she could get her hands on. Chris bent and picked up a pillow, a pen and an empty IV bag. The pen actually hurt him! He was happy to see Lorelai back in high spirits. He couldn't wait till they could both move back to her house. Their house. He grinned at that thought.

"What are you grinning at? You look like a fool?"

"So? I like fools."

"Um. Okay then."

"Are you going to nap?"

"No. I'm so sick of napping and sleeping. I'm going to watch the scenery."

"The scenery?"

"Yeah. Now strip. Come on! I need my scenery."

"Oh that scenery. Sorry. The scenery is a no show today."

"What? I am sick. I am an invalid. I have invalid rights. I demand my scenery!"

"Honey, your rights are not valid. For sure. You can't demand for them unless you're suddenly Sister Suffragette!"

"Ugh! Fine. At least tell me a nice story!"

"What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Cinderella with your evil step sister voice!"

"Okay. One upon a time there was this beautiful village…."

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Hold on Gigi. We're almost there."

"What are daddy and Aunt Lorelai doing in the ambulance?"

"I think Lorelai is sleeping."

"I think so also. Did you like my drawing? On Auntie Lorelai's leg?"

"I think it was very pretty. You draw like an angel."

Emily had no idea what Gigi was talking about but she wondered if she had an aneurysm when she wanted to take a five-year-old in her car for a 2 hour drive. What on earth was she thinking? This child wouldn't shut up! Finally with fifteen minutes left, she went to sleep.

The ambulance door opened with Lorelai laughing hysterically and Chris with tears streaming down his face.

"What on earth is going on in there? Why are you two laughing like there is no tomorrow?"

"Hey mom! Sorry! Chris was telling me the story of Cinderella. Crap Chris! I have hiccups!"

"Well, we'll get you water inside. Now let the nurse lower you onto the ground."

"Ok mom."

"Daddy!!!"

"Hey Gigi!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I was laughing too hard sweetie."

"Why?"

"Oh Lorelai found the Cinderella story very funny baby. Come on, let's go in."

"Okay. Now that I am inside the house and in my room, mom, maybe the nice nurse can go back to the hospital?"

"What? Lorelai, the nurse is here to take care of you here. At home."

"Mom! No. No freaking way am I going to be BABYSAT!"

"Really Lorelai, there is no need for you to raise your voice. I can hear perfectly well."

"Mom. Please."

"Lorelai, you cannot move! You need help with everything. Unless you would like to spend 24 hours a day with me, then you will keep quiet about the nurse. Now your dinner is on it's way up."

"Aaarrghh! Okay. What's for dinner mother?"

"Well, it's rice, yogurt and fruit."

"I'm sorry, what, what and what?"

"Rice.."

"Mom I heard you. Please please let this be the one time you are joking!"

"Why would I joke about something like your diet?"

"Mom. I have come here. Agreed to stay with you and be babysat. Please, let me eat normal food. I'm begging you."

"Normal food? In what way is rice abnormal Lorelai?"

"Mom! Come on!"

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. But no red meat."

"Fine. No red meet. But not too many vegetables also. Chicken?"

"Ok. I'll get you some chicken and rice. And you must eat the fruit."

"Mom!"

"Lorelai!"

"Fine. I'll eat the damn fruit."

"Lorelai, as long as you are in this house, I'd like you to mind your language please."

Lorelai muttered "I'd like a lot of things also. Like steak!"

"What was that Lorelai?"

"Nothing mom!"

"I'll be back with your dinner."

Emily left and Lorelai fell back into the pillow and moaned in pain as her stitches on her abdomen hurt. She couldn't wait for the week to be up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the box set in relation to Gilmore Girls. It's sad, but true. **

**A/N: This is THE longest chapter. Luke shows up here and there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I hope you like it! Review please!**

Lorelai woke up feeling stiff. Everything itched. Her big cut on her abdomen and her legs. Oh jeez her legs itched! She tried moving and almost cried out in pain. Oh god! Her abdomen didn't itch anymore, it was on freaking fire. It was like having a skinned knee and having to sit and stand, stretching the skin, except this was about ten times worse. She didn't know what to do. She gritted her teeth and stretched gingerly, letting her skin adjust slowly. She moaned as she finally stretched out completely on the bed. Now she just had to figure out a way to sit up before she peed her pants. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement. A lady appeared with a big smile on her face.

"Hello! Good morning How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry, don't take this the wrong way, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Rose. Your mother hired me to take care of you. I'm a certified nurse. Would you like to sit up?"

"Uh, yes please. And a certified nurse means you can work with the doctors and do nurse stuff?"

"Yes I can. Okay, now give me your hand and we shall slide you up."

"Slide me up? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means slide you up because you can't bend your knees. Um, this might hurt your abdomen though."

"Oh boy. Ok. Slide away... Ow! Ow! Ouch!! Okay. I'm sitting."

"Yes you are. Now would you like me to bring you the bed pan?"

"The what?"

"The bed pan. For you to use to um.. relieve yourself."

"Oh god! No thank you. I shall use the bathroom. I need you to help me walk."

"The bathroom? But Mrs. Gilmore said.."

"My mother has never had to pee in a container while sitting on a bed. Now you will help me to the bathroom or I will figure out a way to make it there myself."

"Okay. I'll help you."

An hour and a half later, Lorelai was sitting up in bed, with clean clothes and smelling much better. She was now ready for her first visitor. Her mother.

"Hey mom!"

"Hello Lorelai. How do you feel?"

"Much better mom. I smell less like the hospital, which is a very good thing. But I'm hungry."

"Yes, it is good that you don't smell like that infernal place. And I shall have breakfast sent up as soon as possible. You look much better. Some colour is back."

"Thanks mom. So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I have the DAR meeting to attend and the Symphony fund raiser this evening."

"Oh cool. That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh Lorelai. I know you think it's stuffy and boring and you'd rather be here, hit by a car, than go anywhere near one of those meetings."

"Mom. I meant fun for you. But you're right about the car!"

"Also, Christopher called. He said that he would be here by eleven, but I won't be here then. I told him to see himself up here."

"Yeah sure mom. Thanks!"

"Alright then, it is 10:30 now, I shall send breakfast up and leave. I have some errands to run and I'm meeting Carol Townsend for lunch before the meeting. I have left strict instructions for your lunch, so you don't have to worry about that, though Richard said that he would be home for lunch, and I am under the assumption that Christopher will also be here."

"Okay mom. You carry on and thanks for everything."

"Alright Lorelai. Have a nice visit."

Lorelai's stomach growled to emphasize how hungry she was. She couldn't believe she had that weird chicken and rice, which honestly tasted like crap for dinner. And it was so little! She didn't dare ask for more though. She switched on the TV and started watching reruns of Friends. That show always cracked her up, and she had that crush on Matthew Perry.

* * *

An episode later, she heard a knock on her closed door. She had just finished watching Joey stuff his head in a Turkey and had the maid who came to turn-down her bed flush the oatmeal that her mother carefully sent for her. It wasn't even flavoured! She was so hungry, she wanted to eat the pillow. She looked at the door when the knocking got louder and said come in. She had forgotten about Chris's visit until his golden head poked into the room.

"Hey! You up for visitors?"

"Chris!!! Hey! Boy am I glad to see you."

"Wow! You seem surprised. I thought your mom would have told you I was coming."

"Yeah she did. I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Well, if you forgot, I can't give you your present."

"No no! Come on. I'm sorry. I have broken bones and casts. You cannot deprive me of my presents."

"Well, you are very lucky cause I'm a forgiving kind of guy. I'm sorry I'm so late, but I wanted to make sure Emily was out of the house."

"Wow! Why? What have you got me? Is it dirty?"

"No. It's not dirty. But it will make you very, very happy!"

"Okay... Come inn!! NOW! I want my present!"

"Haha!"

Chris came in and dropped a plastic bag on her bed. Lorelai reached for it and looked at the contents eagerly.

"Oh. My. God. Thank you soooooo much! You have no idea how much I need this!"

Inside the bag was some fries, cheese pasta, some pizza and an assortment of Willy Wonka candy. There was another bag that she opened and found some make-up and an extendable scratcher. Chris had really thought of everything.

"Chris. This is so.. Thank you."

"You already said that."

He leaned in to kiss her and was just about to deepen the kiss when he heard Richard downstairs. They broke off the kiss.

"Oh crap. How am I going to eat all this?"

"I'll tell you what, you eat it and I'll go down and distract him."

"Ok. Did I say thanks?"

"I think you mentioned it once. Or twice."

"Well, thanks again."

Chris went down while Lorelai started inhaling the food. She was so freaking hungry, she thought she would faint.

* * *

Richard came home to find a car that was not his in the driveway. He wondered whose it could have been when he saw Christopher come down the stairs.

"Christopher. I should have known you'd be here."

"Hello Richard. How are you?"

"Oh I'm alright. If I had known you'd be here, I could have stayed in the office to take my call."

"Well, I'm going to be here for a while, so why don't you go ahead and take that call."

"Oh alright then. Thank you Christopher. I shall take my call in the study and then head back out. Will you tell the maid that I am not to be disturbed and that I will have my lunch after my call?"

"Sure Richard. I'll tell them immediately."

"Thank you Christopher. I'll see you later."

Christopher watched him go into his study and went to the kitchen to tell the maid that she mustn't disturb him. He found the cook making what seemed to be fish and chicken. Upon enquiring, he found that the fish, mildly spiced was for Lorelai while the chicken was for him and Richard. He asked for lunch to be sent upstairs at 1:30 for him and Lorelai.

He went back up to find all the food gone and Lorelai looking almost radiant with makeup.

"Wow! That was fast."

"I know! I'm so full right now. That was good food."

"Did you eat all the candy also?"

"Nope. I saved that and hid it."

"Wise decision. How are you feeling? You look beautiful!"

"Thank you. I feel wonderful."

"Did you have your pain meds?"

"Yeah I did. I think they are kicking in now."

"I can see that. What were you watching?"

Lorelai looked at the remote in her hand.

"Friends. It was the episode where Joey stuffs his face in the turkey. One of the Thanksgiving ones."

"Oh that is a good one."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Well, I don't watch it as obsessively as you do."

"I do not watch is obsessively."

"Yes you do. You even have one of those memories books."

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources. I also went to your house this morning. To clean up. I need space for my things and for Gigi's."

"You went home? That's good."

"I saw Sookie and told her what had happened. She feels very bad and said that she'd visit in the evening. I also told her to get you some of her cinnamon cookies, but to hide it. She was very excited at that thought."

"Aaw! I miss Sookie! And Michel. As weird as that may sound."

"No I get it."

The doorbell rang.

"Huh. I wonder who that might be."

"I'll get it. Your dad's busy with some call."

"Okay. Hurry back upstairs. You got me bubblegum lip gloss and you need to tell me how you like it."

"I'll be right back!"

Chris went downstairs o get the door, only to see the maid letting in Luke. He came with flowers.

"Luke?"

"Yeah hi. Sookie told me what had happened. I just wanted to see her. But you can tell her I was here and here take the flowers."

"Uh, why don't you go and see her. And you can give her the flowers yourself."

"I also brought coffee."

"She would really appreciate that. It's something I missed."

"Thanks. Where is she?"

"Up the stairs and it's the second room to the left."

"Okay. Aren't you coming?"

"Nope. I'm sure you guys have things to talk about."

Chris saw Luke go up the stairs. For the first time, he didn't feel anything negative towards him. He went to the sitting room and poured himself a brandy.

* * *

Luke went up the stairs and knocked on the closed door.

"Hey come on in. I added another coat so you can really taste the bubblegum... Luke! Hi!"

"Hey Lorelai. Wow. You look..."

"I look?"

"Nice. You look nice."

"Liar. What are you doing here?"

"Oh these are for you. And the coffee."

"Luke. They are beautiful. Thank you. And you know that you are my saviour right?"

"Nah. I'm not your saviour. Just your best friend."

"Well, thanks anyway. How did you know?"

"Sookie told Miss Patty, who told me."

"Oh ok."

"The whole town sends their wishes."

"Oh say thanks to them. That's sweet."

"How long are you going to stay here for?"

"A week. Lesser than that if possible."

"A week? That's it?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I thought you were more seriously injured."

"Oh I am. Chris.. Chris is moving to Stars Hollow in a week and he'll be there with me to help around. The stupid cast won't come off for 12 weeks."

"12 weeks??? Wow. That's a long time. Chris will be there?"

"Uh. Yeah. He will be there. With his daughter."

"Oh that's good."

"Luke."

"Lorelai"

"You first."

"Ok. Look, I'm with Chris now, but I really don't want there to be any awkwardness between us."

"I know. We tried. And tried twice, but it just won't work."

"It's not like we are bad people or anything. We aren't right for each other."

"We are perfect as friends right?"

"Best friends buddy."

Luke leaned in and gave Lorelai a light hug and Chris walked in at that exact same time.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ahem."

Luke sprung away from Lorelai like a gazelle. A big manly gazelle, but a gazelle nonetheless.

"Chris honey, you aren't supposed to say ahem, but you are supposed to cough discreetly. That's what it means."

"Oh. Ok lets try it again? I always thought you said it."

"No. You don't say it."

"Uh, I was just, uh.."

"Luke it's fine. You were just giving her a hug. How are you feeling? Want your meds?"

"Yeah. The nurse person will know."

"What's her name?"

"Oh crap… It's some flower. Daisy or Jasmine or something?"

"How about Rose?"

"Rose! That's it! How did you know Luke?"

"I met her when I came up. She introduced herself to me."

"Oh! That's nice."

"No. It's not like that. She was just there. I said hi. That's all."

"Lore, leave the poor guy alone."

"I am Evil Kanevil's twin sister after all. And this is fun. And I'm sick. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Fine. I won't. Now I'll go call Rose."

"I'll call her. I was leaving anyway."

"Oh you'll call her Luke?"

"Oh jeez."

Luke went out to get the nurse and see himself out. Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows at Chris.

"This is weird."

"Why?"

"Well, Luke and I didn't go at each other's throats. We were civil."

"That's a good thing hun."

"I know. It seemed… nice between you guys."

"Yeah. We talked. We're good friends. He will always be in my life, and I'll be in his."

"I know. I know how important he is to you. I'm glad things are ok and not strained."

"Thanks Chris."

Rose came into the room and made Lorelai take 3 pills.

"This is the size of my foot! How am I supposed to swallow this?"

"Do you want me to crush it and mix it with honey? That's the way I give it Gigi."

"Are you serious? I used to do that to Rory until I tried it. It's sickening. Please never ever do that to Gigi or me!"

"Really? That bad?"

"Oh I'll make you try it and you will apologise to Gigi everyday of your life I promise."

"Wow. Ok. I'll stop doing that then. Now eat your meds and I promise to make it up to you later."

"Fine. Ugh. Here goes nothing"

Lorelai swallowed the pills making a face the whole time. The calcium was the worst because it was massive and it didn't taste really nice. She hoped she didn't have to take it for too long. Stupid man in the stupid car. She felt her anger rise. He had ruined everything. Now she was freaking bed ridden for 12 weeks. Well 4 weeks and the other 8 weeks, she would have to hobble around on crutches. What a waste. She looked at Chris straightening things out in the room after she was done. She smiled slightly and then grinned when he bent over. He did have a nice rear end.

Chris picked up around the room and was really looking forward to having Lorelai back in Stars Hollow. He hadn't told her yet, but he had already moved into their house with Gigi. She was enrolled in Stars Hollow Elementary and today was her first day there. He still had some boxes that had to be moving in from Boston, but Marcy, the secretary he shared with a colleague was taking care of that. Those boxes were due day after. If all went according to plan, Rory was going to be home on Saturday and they could move Lorelai home. He looked at the time. It was almost 3. Emily was due back any moment and Gigi got off school in half an hour. He had to leave. And he had promised Sookie an update. He liked how she was finally on his side. He knew she didn't trust him after all he had done to Lorelai, but she was warming up to the idea of him.

"Hey mister. Enough cleaning. I thought I was the maid between the two of us."

Chris laughed.

"I have to go now."

"What? Why? You can't leave."

"Sorry Lore. But I have to go. Gigi will be waiting."

"Man. I wish you could stay here. But soon right?"

"Soon."

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and got ready to leave.

"Hey! What the hell was that?"

"Huh?"

"If you think that is going to sustain me, you've got another thing coming!"

Chris chuckled at her and gave her a much longer kiss. He would miss her. But he had a million things to do for her home coming. Including making a trip to New York.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. But Gigi and I will swing by in the evening ok?"

"The evening?"

"Yeah. I have some work stuff in the morning. Sorry."

"That's ok. You've supplied me well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lore!"

Chris left just in time to avoid Emily who had returned from the DAR. She found the house empty and Richard asleep in his study. She was the most upset. Was no one with Lorelai? Where was Christopher? And where were the damn maids! She marched upstairs to see Lorelai watching TV.

"Lorelai! How are you?"

"Hey mom! I'm doing good. Chris was just here. You must have just missed him."

"You weren't alone? That's good. Have you eaten? Or did those infernal maids take off? Have an extended lunch break while my sick daughter is lying up here."

"Mom! Calm down. Everything is fine."

"Good Lord! What are you watching?"

"It's called Friends mom. Haven't you watched it? You'll love it."

"Oh what is that lady doing?'

"That's Amanda. She is showing Chandler her dancing."

"Oh my. You watch this? And Rory?"

"It's out favourite mom."

"Oh it's over. Well, what can I get you?"

"Nothing mom. I'm actually going to sleep for a bit. Those meds really put you to sleep."

"Alright."

Emily left the room to talk to Rose and fire her maid. Lorelai fell asleep and didn't know when Emily came back and adjusted her coverlet and kissed her forehead. Emily was not looking forward to the day Christopher would whisk her back to Stars Hollow. It had been so long since Lorelai had lived here and she had missed her terribly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – Like duh, I own nothing ******

**A/N: This is fun story to write. Thank you everyone who's reading this. This chapter focuses on Lorelai's and Emily's relationship.**

Lorelai woke up expecting to feel the same crushing feeling. The walls closing in on her, the suffocating, the need to run. It didn't happen. She waited, closed her eyes and opened them again. She looked around the spotless room, clean, smelling of freesia. It was cream and had rust coloured curtains with a rust coloured wall border. The curtains matched the linen on the bed. There was a lovely mahogany wardrobe and a bed side table to match. If she got out, it could be pictured for some Interior Design magazine. She looked and waited for the feeling to come.

She almost felt frustrated that it didn't. For as long as she could remember, every time she set foot in this house, that feeling enveloped her. It almost became a security blanket. Had she lost it? Was this the first step to becoming insane? She was LIVING in her mother's house. Living in the perfect room, with the perfect food and the perfect nurse. She was far from perfect. She didn't fit. Then she noticed the slightly crooked painting. She fit. It wasn't stifling. She took a deep breath. Smelt the pleasant smell of the Freesia and pot roast. Wait a minute. Pot roast? Really? She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She struggled to sit up and managed to prop herself up with some difficulty. It was Friday.

Emily walked into the room with a plate that was covered. She looked at Lorelai sitting up in the bed. The sheets were rumpled and she desperately needed to comb her hair. Other than that, she was flushed and she looked happy. That took Emily by shock. She looked closer at her daughter. There was no sadness, anger or disappointment that usually was present on her daughter's face every time she saw it. She looked relaxed and not tense. Like she was going to run at the snap of her fingers.

"Uh, mom? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize. Good morning. Why are you flushed?"

"I am? It's nothing. What's in your hand mom?"

"Manners Lorelai!"

"Mom. Come on. Hand it over."

"You know what it is?"

"Pot roast?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. And pot roast for breakfast?"

"Well, you get your stitches removed today. And I asked Rory what kind of food you'd like for breakfast. And she said that you were craving pot roast. So I had Helga make it."

"Wow mom. Thanks! I was dying for some pot roast. I don't even know why."

"That's perfectly fine. I hope you enjoy it. Now, Dr. Martin is coming at Eleven. It's 9 now. Will you be ready by then?"

"Yup. I will be."

"Alright. Here is the remote. I know you like to watch "I Love Lucy" with Lucille Ball in the mornings with your breakfast."

"How did you know that?"

"I asked Rose and she told me. I then asked your father to find out some information about it and he 'Googled" it, whatever that means. Then he gave me some reading material and now honestly I am quite curious about this show."

"Mom, it doesn't start for half an hour. You want to get your breakfast here and watch it with me?"

"Are you sure?"

Lorelai looked at Emily. She looked surprised and hesitant. Almost vulnerable. Suddenly Lorelai felt bad. Had she misjudged her mother all along? Not given her a second chance?

"Yeah mom. I'm sure."

"Alright then. I'll get one of the maids to bring me a chair and a table and my eggs. Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"I asked the doctor and he said it was alright to give you a cup."

"Then definitely. I'd love some coffee."

"I'll be right back."

Emily left the room and smiled. She felt like laughing. She was so happy. Lorelai had invited her to spend time with her. Alone. She was letting her, Emily, into her world. Even if it was Lucille Ball. She almost ran down the stairs to tell the maids to get the room ready for a mother-daughter breakfast. She also wanted to tell Richard, but kept quite because a large part of her didn't want him to come. She didn't want to share, no matter how childish that may be.

It was 10:45 when the doorbell rang. The door was opened by the maid and Christopher and Rory walked in. Handing over their coats, they went to find Emily. Today was a big day. Lorelai's stitched were coming off. Rory was a surprise. She found out that she could get the day off and had taken the first bus to Hartford and asked her dad to pick her up.

They found Emily and Lorelai upstairs laughing. Rory was thrilled. They were laughing! This had to be a first. She motioned for her dad to go in first.

"Hey! This is nice!"

"Chris!! Hey!"

"Hello Christopher. It's nice of you to come."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this ever."

He walked over and gave Lorelai a kiss hello.

"So I don't come empty handed. I came… Is that pot roast?"

A cough sounded from the doorway.

"Roryyy!!! Oh my God!! Yay!"

"Hey mom!!! I got the day off! How are you? You look good! So pretty!"

"Well, it is a big day."

"Hello Rory! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hi Grandma! I'm so glad too. How are you holding up? The room is lovely."

"Why thank you Rory. Your mother told me the same thing."

The doorbell sounded downstairs. Emily looked up at the clock.

"Ah, that must be the good doctor. I'll be right back."

She left the room.

"So how do I look?"

"You look beautiful Lore. Perfect."

"Why thank you Christopher. It is very kind of you to say. See Rory? Train Logan to always praise you."

"Aw, it's easy to praise you mom. No thinking required."

"Oh today is my day isn't it?"

Emily and Dr. Martin walked in and he proceeded to remove the stitches and dress the wound after sending the family out of the room. While this was happening, Chris asked if he could see Emily and Richard in the study.

In the study, Chris looked at Lorelai's parents. He took a deep breath.

"Richard, Emily, I am going to ask you for a big favour."

"A favour?"

"Yes. With Dr. Martins permission, I'd like to take Lorelai to Stars Hollow for the day. I have something I'd like to talk to her about and her friends back there really want to see her. Only Luke has come here, but Sookie, Jackson, Michel and every one else from the town want to see her. They won't come here because they don't want to inconvenience you."

"For the day?"

"Yes. I'll bring her back in time for dinner. With Rory and Gigi."

"Alright. But only if Dr. Martin says it's alright."

"Thank you Emily."

"Chrstopher. Are you going to ask my daughter to marry you?"

"Richard, that is between me and Lorelai. But I promise that if and when I do ask her, you will be among the first people to know."

"Among the first people?"

"Well, Rory will be the first."

"Alright. We'll take the 'among the first'"

"Thank you. For everything."

"Shall we go upstairs? I think the doctor must be finished.

"I think so too."

The doctor was indeed done with the stitches and he told them it was ok for Chris to take Lorelai home for the day. Lorelai was very excited. She couldn't wait to go home. Her only complaint was "Only for the day?". Chris soon put her in his car, in the back with Rory's help. They got in and waved goodbye to an anxious looking Richard and Emily.

**Stay tuned to see what happens in Star's Hollow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If only I owned GG. But I have nothing but the box set and a thermos.**

**A/N: This is a short update. Just to keep you and me going. I have my first play today so I was busy with that. I'll update sooner now. Please review! ******

Chris backed the car out of the driveway and onto the road. Lorelai squealed!!! She was going home. To her house, to the big plasma TV, to her clothes, to her messy room. She was so happy and so mad at Chris for taking her home only for the day! What the hell kind of plan was that?

Rory looked at her mom and grinned. She was also very, very excited. She knew what has going to happen in Stars Hollow. She wanted her dad to take her mom straight home, but she knew that if they didn't visit the Inn and Sookie and Michel first, her mom would burst. So she leaned back into her seat as she watched her dad take the exit that led to The Dragonfly Inn.

Chris pulled up into the driveway and ran out to open Lorelai's door. Together, with Rory's help he maneuvered her onto the wheelchair Rory had fished out from the trunk. The then rolled Lorelai up the ramp and into the hallway. Lorelai spotting Sookie cried out "Soookiieeee!!!"

Sookie turned around and dashed towards Lorelai only to be yanked to a halt by Christopher.

"Sorry Sookie. But I'm not taking any chances!"

"No. It's ok. I know. Hey sweetie! How are you? Did you get the muffins I sent you? I haven't seen you since you left for New York. Everything is fine here. Michel is actually doing a good job. The counter broke, but we got it fixed. Luke helped and so did Tom. Can I get you something? You want coffee? No, you shouldn't drink coffee. Herbal Tea? Wait, you don't like that. Ooh! I know! Hot cocoa. I'll be right back!"

"Sook… Why do I even try? The place looks good. It's fine right?"

"Honey, it looks amazing."

"Yeah mom. They've really held it together."

"Lorelai! You look well. Apart from that ghastly colour on your leg. My, we must speak to someone about that immediately. How are you?"

"Hi Michel. I'm good. The place looks good. You've done an amazing job. Thank you."

"Oh it has not been a problem at all. I have to go check on some guests. Find me before you leave, yes?"

"I will. Thanks again Michel."

"It has been my pleasure."

"What is up with that man?"

"Oh he's always been that way."

They drank the hot chocolate that Sookie brought them and talked for a while, until it was time for Chris to take Lorelai home. They also needed to say hi to Luke and Miss Patty and the rest of the townsfolk.

They made their way into the town. Lorelai felt like one of them queens in a parade waving and smiling at everyone. They stopped off at Lukes, where they ate Danishes and then finally pulled up in her all too familiar driveway. She was wheeled to her jeep where she leaned and kissed it hello.

"Hello jeep! And tree and porch! And house! Oooh! You built me a ramp?"

"I got you a ramp built. I actually wanted it to be steady."

"Then that's good."

"Hey mom, I'm just going to lanes. I want to tell her you're back."

"Okay. Tell her to come by later with the twins. I want to see them!"

"Yeah I will! See you in a bit. Bye dad!"

"Yeah. Bye kiddo. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Now come on!!"

"Ok."

He wheeled her up the ramp and stopped in front of the door. He hesitated.

"Hey! Everything ok? You seem jittery. I like the mess you know, so if you have some beer bottles lying about, it's fine."

"I know. Um, ok. Here we go."

He opened the door and suddenly they were enveloped in an aroma that was sweet and smelt like frosted sugar. He pushed her into the living room where every inch was covered with marshmallows and pop tarts and cotton candy and Willy Wonka's candy shop. Lorelai's jaw literally fell to the floor.

"Oh my god! Chris! What is this?"

"Well, remember in the hospital I said we'd do this properly?"

"Yes. Oh my god!"

Lorelai couldn't see straight. There were tears in her eyes. Chris walked around to her and knelt down on his knee.

"Lorelai Gilmore, we have been through decades of crap to get us here. To this moment where it is good and happy and nothing can ruin it. I love you like I love no other. You are everything to me and you make me so happy. You are the only one who has stuck by me even thought I like the Offspring. Will you marry me?"

"Wow Chris. I do love you. I really, really do. I'm not ready Chris. I don't know if I can trust us with this. If it doesn't work, I don't think I'll be able to come out of it. So I'm saying yes, but to a very long engagement. We did it the quick way and it sucked. Now, we are going to go slow. My way. Do you think we can do that?"

"Are you saying yes?"

She looked into his eyes. Looked at all the love he had for her and she nodded. She was also very scared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – If only I owned something.. I own nothing!**

**A/N: I thought I'd try something new.. This is written from Lorelai's POV. I have a nice long weekend coming up so yippie! Well, here goes nothing…**

I sat there looking at Chris. Looking at this boy who I'd known since forever, who I'd shared EVERYTHING with. He asked me to marry him, with a ring and marshmallows and pop tarts. It was so perfect, so right, so I said yes. He loves me so freaking much, sometimes it scares me. It scared me so much that I ran back to Luke the first time round. I didn't want to run. Everything was screaming at me. This was big, from the proposal to the ring to being here, in Stars Hollow, at home. It was my turf. I'm supposed to feel comfortable. The ring on my finger is an Aquamarine stone set in Platinum. It matches my eyes and fits perfectly. It's…. too perfect. Know what I mean? It's too easy. There is way too much at stake. Rory, my mom and dad, Gigi, his mom, everyone is going to be involved. I can feel it. I'm glad I said that I wanted a long engagement.

He went out to call Rory. I'm eating a frosted cinnamon pop tart. Is this right? Can I really accept him? With all his faults? More than that, can he accept me? Can he accept the fact that even though he's been there, my oldest, bestest friend, there is a whole chunk of me that he isn't a part of? A whole chunk where I grew up, without him? Can I let go of the fact that he wasn't there when I needed him the most? That he got it together for another woman? I was supposed to be that woman, the woman he changed for. Ugh! So many questions! Why can't I just be happy?

"Hey! Rory will be here in a minute. You ok? You looked freaked."

"I'm fine."

"Lore. Hang on."

I looked at him as he dialed and told out daughter to gives us some more time. He shut the phone and sat down next to me.

"The ring means that I love you. It's not welded to your finger. We're ok. We are going to have a long glorious engagement, where we will take couples massages, go on a cruise, visit Rory in Alaska, be boyfriend and girlfriend. It does not mean that everything is perfect, we get married and shell out kids. This is a good thing Lore. It's just a way of me telling you that I love you. And it's ok."

How the hell did he know me so well? Alright. He loves me. Visit Rory in Alaska?

"Visit Rory in Alaska?"

"Or Utah! Who knows? It just means that you need to book two tickets."

"I like the number 2."

"I know! You ok?"

I nodded. He knew how to calm me down. Utah! My foot Utah. We are so going to Rome! Or maybe Utah. Sundance! I don't know. This is like monkey, monkey, underpants! Oooh! Underpants! It's been waaaayyy too long.

"Uh, hun? Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell Rory to come back in an hour?"

"Okay. Why?"

"Just tell her please."

He called her and told her to come back in an hour all the while looking at me with those sexy eyes, not knowing what was going on in my head. He hung up and I patted the couch next to me. He sat obediently. I could see the second he got what I was thinking. His eyes sparkled and he leapt off the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked pleading innocence.

"Wrong? Lore! I so know what you are thinking and no freaking way!" Only he didn't say freaking. His cussing turned me on even more.

"Oh come on Chris! I'm dying! All I have are those crap kisses!"

"Lore! Your legs, are BROKEN! They are in a cast! No way!"

Man, sometimes he was so slow!

"Chris, there are other things apart from sex! Come on man! Think!"

Leaned back as his eyes became positively feral! The green glowed and he leant forward over me and gave me a kiss that I had only dreamed of. It was gooooood.

We made out and a little more, well fine, a lot more till I heard the door. It was Rory and Chris got off me and I really tried to right my top. We both were pretty decent by the time she came in. Chris was on the floor and I had gotten straight. It was only when she shrieked "MOM!" did I realize I was pretty much braless.

"Shit."

"Honey, Uh, your mom agreed to marry me!"

Yeah that's it. Divert her! I joined in.

"Yeah, see my ring? Isn't it pretty."

"Please tell me you were careful. Mom, I really don't want to have to explain to Grandma and I doubt you want to also!"

"I'm fine."

"Ok. The ring looks amazing dad. Good choice. You guys look happy! Oh God. Never mind. Do you want me to go out again?"

"Well, I need my.. uh.. that, and I want both of you to get out."

Chris gave me my bra and went out with Rory. I put it on and took a deep breath. Only then did I realize that my house consisted of boxes, like hundreds of boxes! Chris had moved in!!! Under all that fluffy marshmallow, my man had moved in! I wanted to see what other damage he had inflicted in my house. My room! Oh god! And my closets!!!

"CHRIS!!"

He came running in, like something had happened. Rory was right behind with a worried look on her face!

"Lore! What's wrong?"

"Mom you ok?"

"When did you move your crap in here? And I want to go upstairs!! NOW!"

"Relax. You can't go upstairs babe. Your legs. I've done nothing to your clothes. I know that's what you want to see. But, we, Rory, Gigi and I are figuring it out, and we think that we, you and I, should move into Rory's room while Gigi stays up. At least for the next couple of weeks."

I looked at them. I looked at each of them. It was the most practical idea. Why was he suddenly so practical? God! I picked up some marshmallow and began to eat.

"What will you do with all this marshmallow?"

Chris looked at Rory.

"Well mom, we thought we could take some with us to Grandma's house and get the rest to Sookie. She wants to make Marshmallow Apple pie."

I was about to interrupt when Rory continued.

"I know you want it all, but Sookie said that if her pie is good or bad, she's send us some. No all. She'd send us it all."

I nodded. What was next. I looked questioningly at Chris.

"We have to head back now. Rory will stay here and take care of this. She also needs to pick Gigi up from school."

I nodded and got back into my wheelchair and Chris wheeled me to the car where I was again maneuvered into the backseat as we left for Gilmore House.

Upon reaching there, I saw my mom and dad waiting at the driveway. It was like they never moved. Same stance, same expression. Chris got out and my dad and he got me back into my wheelie. I looked at them and my mom in particular. I remembered the pot roast this morning.

"Mom, Chris and I are engaged."

It felt right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – So owning nothing still seems to be my case. I don't have the millions I need to buy Lorelai and Chris. Sad.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Honestly, I got all wrapped up in a Private Practice fic. Somehow, it also stars David Sutcliffe… I wonder how that happened!!! :P I hope you like this one. Also, thanks Bre for reading and reviewing! 3 This is still Lorelai's POV. I'm ending it here, with Chapter 15. Let me know if you'd like a wedding scene as an epilogue.**

After a celebratory dinner I was back upstairs in my bed. I couldn't wait to see Chris tomorrow and we were having the whole family together to celebrate. I could get used to the good food. I knew that we, just Rory, Gigi and us, had to a celebratory dinner or something together. Lets see what would happen, but I was quite looking forward to tomorrow. I couldn't believe that I was actually looking forward to my mother's dinners. Boy I was changing. But, I was starting to feel a little stifled. I wanted to go home. I missed it. I missed the cookie town, I missed my friends and mostly I missed the horses at the Inn. And Paul Anka. And my monkey lamp. My good monkey lamp.

It was about 11 at night when I heard the door open giving me a heart attack. I squinted into the darkness to see Chris. I was so surprised because he was here in my room with flowers. Lovely pink and white lilies.

"Hey! I was hoping you would be awake!"

"I can't sleep. I'm so excited Chris. And so incredibly happy. I really, really, _really_ want this."

"I know. I've never been this happy. Somehow, Paris was nothing compared to this."

"I think it's because everyone knows, you know? It always felt wrong that Rory wasn't a part of it."

"Yeah. It was wrong."

Chris came and lay down next to me. I scooted over and snuggled. He kissed my hair and suddenly, I missed him. I wanted him so much and that incident on the couch didn't count. I lifted my face and kissed his chin and then his lips. Suddenly he was on top of me and kissing me in earnest. He kissed the spot on my neck and it drove me crazy. It was that one spot and he slowly he slid his hands under my top and pulled it over my head. I was basically naked and we spent the night making each other hiss each other's names. A lot like high school.

I was woken up at 4am, with him sneaking out, like the hotel. I grinned at him and he gave me a quick kiss before he snuck out. I went back to catch a couple hours of sleep.

I woke up again and groggily checked the clock. It was 8:30 in the morning and I was shocked that my mom wasn't there. She usually woke me up at 6! I dragged myself up on my pillow and shoved my hair off my face. Groping for a rubber band to tie my hair back, I blinked to clear my vision and wake up. I felt cranky, like I was having coffee withdrawals. Maybe I was allowed Coke! That had caffeine in it. I looked around the room to see my mother sitting in an arm chair watching me with a small smile on her face.

"Mom! God! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Oh you were having a very interesting sleep. You talk in your sleep by the way. Did you know that?"

"What? I don't talk in my sleep!!!"

"So thanking Christopher for the best sex of your life and for the vat of coffee he brought you was just my imagination?"

"Oh God! I talk in my sleep? Get me a sleep therapist. Stat! that's what thjey say on all the medical shows."

"Good morning Lorelai."

"Good morning mother. So why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to give you this."

She handed a big book over to me. It was like a scrapbook, only with lots of wedding stuff. Dresses, cakes, flowers, venues. You name it, this book had it.

"Mom, what's this?"

"This is a book, that I have been creating since I was 12. It is my wedding book. It has everything you could possibly imagine, and then some more. I'd like you and Christopher, and maybe Rory to go through it and tell me what you like. I know some of the things are outdated, but we can recreate a modern version of it. Look at it Lorelai, before you say you want to get married in City Hall."

"No mom. This is perfect. Thank you. I will look at this with Chris, Rory and Gigi. I also want to look at it with you. Especially the dress part. But I want a florescent pink taffeta and tulle dress with green piping for Rory. She is my brides maid and she shall pay for being so freaking perfect by wearing this."

"That is going to be a conversation I do not want a part of. Lorelai, I hope you know that I am so proud of you and incredibly happy for you. Now we need you to get ready. I want help with tonight's dinner."

"Sure mom."

My mother left the room and I went to get ready. I don't know where the hours went, but soon, I was in my best dress, a blue DVF that I sold a kidney for, and was waiting for the doorbell to ring.

As I sat and looked around the table, I saw the one true thing in my life, my daughter, my soulmate, Chris, the only thing I worked so hard at, the only constant, that even 24 years later, were such an integral part of my life, my parents, and my new family, Gigi and Francine. This was my world and I was so freaking happy to be in it.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read this. I hope you like it. Let me know about a wedding epilogue. I'll make it happen! (Say yes wedding!!)**


End file.
